


"Monster Sex ED"

by MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote/pseuds/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote
Summary: In which Sans gives reader" the talk" by playing prince exposition!(you bronys will get that joke)(ok, so this little explanation will make so i don't have to have Sans or another char give a huge exposition dump in the middle of the stories. This go's for ANY Universes posted by myself except those based on anthers A.U.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> you will be linked to this in the notes of the chapter PRIER to it being important. every stories that needs this. Also feel free to barrow this for your own A.U's so long as I get a link so i can see and credit. thanks.

***so**

    ~Sans Rubs the back of his neck while looking _anywhere_ but at _You_ ~

   ***heh,**

    ~Sans clears his nonexistent throat~

   ***thought this would be easier, 's not. okay so… yah know, monsters are different from yah humans. while we're mostly made of magic there is a little physical matter and**

~Sans mumbles~ **love/hope/compassion…**

    ***we also share traits with yah humans.**

    ***like the"basics" the need for a good place to live, food, safety,…companionship.….heh, companionship…**

***see umm, um, there may be a small difference in how monsters seek out"companionship" than how yah humans do it.....**

~a bright blush spreads across Sanss face~

*** yah see, kid. monsters… _HAVE TOO_ seek out companionship we, umm.... can only survive so long alone. if we don't find a mate and continue on alone it slowly kills us. see when a lesser monster reaches maturity.......for one to two weeks, every two years their soul _forces_ them to seek out"companionship" through a process we call "heat".**

*** for low level monsters it's pretty simple they just get this urge to find another compatible soul to be with……to .... to  
   ** ~ Sans Mumbles~

***never thought I'd have ta give the monster sex ed talk to a freakin human, was bad enough given that to paps.!**

  ~Sans SIGHS as if this is a great effort~

***and if they find a compatible soul and decide to,… _bond_ with that soul then they are good.their cycles reduce to once every ten years or so .**

***monster heat acts a lot like how animals go into rut or estrous, monsters generally lose control of themselves around the fourth day of it and the cycle can last anywhere from 1 to 2 weeks.**

*** you're not stupid you know by now badly assgore is at naming things so...obviously the name of the cycle "heat" is an apt description of how the monsters body feels during it's cycle,overly hot, our temperatures tend to be fairly high during this time.**

**we are very very boneable** ~sans chuckles a bit at his own pun~ **to ur more basic instincts. i ain't gonna sugarcoat it sweetheart.**

*** monsters tend to get very sexually aggressive during their heat. heh, boss monsters are the worst.**

~Sans shuffles and looks at you very fast before his blush gets worse and he is back to finding the ceiling very interesting~

 ***see, boss monsters go into heat four times every year from maturity on till they find a soul to bond with and procreate. boss monsters are far _more sexually aggressive_ and _highly protective_ of potential mates. ** ~Sans at this point starts to pace a bit reminding you a a tiger stuck in a tiny circus cage, he seems very restless. Sans stops and makes eye contact with you~

***sweetheart this is _very important_ I hope yah understand i am only tellin yah this for your safety, ok? this next part may make yah uncomfortable but i feel yah deserve the truth ok? **

   ~You nod your head and indicate you want Sans to continue his explanation~

*** boss monsters are more consciously aware of… when you humans are in _estrous or aroused_. we can _smell it_ your bodies produce different scents that tell whats going on,and your souls also put out swirls of color indicting your moods............ **

***'s why i always know when your lien ta me sweetheart.heh**

***the reason boss monsters notice this stuff is because for for us humans, well human mages  count as potential mates.**

~sans stops pacing a moment to wring his hands a bit, while looking at the floor as if it personally offended him~

*** but that comes with its own set of problems, as human bodies were not really built/evolved for the amount of sexual activity and roughness that a monster is capable of during heat. a monsters life during the 1 to 2 weeks of their cycle is literally ; sleep,fuck, ~~possibly eat~~ ,repeat; that's it for two straight weeks and a boss monsters stamina,.............. **

  ~sans glances at you with a sly grin and a bit of a leer to his eyes~

*** well not to brag. but it's a hell of a lot better than a humans. hehehehe..... we, we really don't have a refractory period if you know what i'm saying. so a boss monster can go for quite a few hours/orgasms _nonstop_ until the monster is basically ready to pass out for a little bit .then start _all over again_. **

*** that can be _dangerous_ for a  mage. and it's not a difference between the sexes, but sky above help the human mage who has the unfortunate task of dealing with his female boss monster mate** ~chuckles~

  ***i do not envy them. not that it's any better for a female mage dealing with a male boss monster from what I've heard, yah humans are mighty grateful that monsters produced their own lubrication by the bucket. and since some types of monster are capable of having ether set of sexual organs or  both at once if that's what their bonded is into heh..well**

~Sans closes his eye sockets and  inhales deeply shuddering~

~At this point you feel a bit uncomfortable in this conversation, mainly because your finding yourself aroused and ashamed by how aroused you are,part of you wonders if Sans has noticed yet,instead of asking that shameful question,  you ask Sans instead if  that is the case how would someone even tell any of this is going on, Monsters have been out of the Mt ebbot for X years and it's never been covered on the news or whatever so whats the deal?~

***so how you'll know if you're monster friends is going through their cycle?**

~sans asks you once again finding the ceiling extremely fascinating~ you say yea more or less that's what your asking him now~

*** well sweetheart. a lesser monster won't really tell yah.  i,it's private and doesn't involve yah yeh know? they might not be able to hang out that week or two is all.**

*** however a  boss monster will give themselves away about three days before the full cycle hits, if your a mage and the monsters soul has decided your soul is compatible that is. the boss monster in question will start to seem agitated more so than usual. personal space will slowly become nonexistent over the course of those three days. the monster will  most likely will be more handsy, or cuddly.**

*** monsters in general kinda turn into cuddle sluts during their cycles. the monster in question may attempt to mark the human. that can be anything from wrapping them in their scent, or magic. to biting them hard enough to leave a scar in a very visible very obvious to see place to drive off anyone who might steal their chosen.**

~At this sans runs a phalange along the exposed area between you neck and shoulder~

*** a boss monster will also start scenting the air quite often. trust me it's..ummm, noticeable. the closer to the cycle the boss monster gets the more sexual things between them and the chosen potential bounded  starts to get.and the monster will start putting off a " _pheromone_ " of sorts that makes the chosen potential **bounded** more...pliable...more wanton to the attention....... **

  ~a soft growl escapes sans as his voice has been getting progressively deeper throughout this conversation,it sends a sharp knife of arousal through your core,Sans suddenly looks at you like he wants to _eat_ you,maybe he does but he instead clears his "throat"once again and gos on with his speech~

***a boss monster will not ask _permission_ to do any of of the things i've told ya so far.when a boss monsters soul has chosen its potential mate,there is no need to talk about it. unlike yah humans, there is no _asking_ there is just _doing_. asking never is even thought of because souls just know. **

~at this you open your mouth to protest sans but he cuts you off before you get a word out~

***i know that seems like a fucking lame rapey excuse to yah as a human. but it's just always been that way. _it just is_. i know yah probably find that offensive, but remember a boss monster or monster in general is _not a human_ no matter how humanoid we can be an appearance.**

***we have different biology than yah. i will say however that _consent_ must be given for a monster to bond with the potential mate. but mostly that is nonverbal as consent is usually given by the  soul, and before yah say it, yes i think that's a problem,i've seen this as a problem  mages and boss monster couples tend to keep running into. as nine out of ten,no boss monster has bothered to think maybe humans need an explanation for what's going on.they tend ta forget that humans tend to be very disconnected from their _souls_ and in ~~denial of their feelings~~.**

  ~sans takes a seat on the couch at this point and pulls a throw pillow on to his lap, to hold or to hide something your not sure.you kinda envy that pillow you'd rather be in sans's lap instead......~

***so when the inevitable sex happens and subsequent procreation ; should the human's body be receptive; it's always a surprise to the human and that's where the arguments start. which can be very trying to a boss monster who is now going through the changes a monster goes through when they've bonded.**

***if the monster is the alpha of the pair then for the next month they will be extra aggressive toward outsiders – and extremely overprotective of their mates. however they will also do what ever is necessary to keep their mate happy as emotional stability is extremely important during the process of developing new life. at least it is for monsters. while the passive mate will become overly emotional and clingy. the need to "nest" tends ta be a high priority. it doesn't matter what sex either of the pair is.their _souls_ decide who's the alpha who's the passive in the pairing.**

   ~sans inhales deeply once more then sighs heavily~

***unlike humans, monsters don't really have external genitalia all the time.if a monster wants to be physically intimate they have to summon/make the parts ........... most of the sexual contact for us is done via the _soul_. only to be taken out an exposed if the bonding is agreeable.**

***pleasure is felt from a touch to the _soul_. intent plays a large part. if the person handling our _souls_ intent is pleasure then we feel that pleasure in our bodies, along with feelings of love, happiness, being cared for. now it's not always just caressing anothers _soul_ , there are other things that are done during this time such as, allowing each others souls to press against each other, kissing and licking each others _soul_.... then there's the outright physical aspect of all this.**

***the _overwhelming need ta fuck._ and i do mean _overwhelming_. by day three of the full cycle that's about all yah can think about is getting some kind of physical release. a good chunk of monsters that do not even want to deal with this tend ta hole themselves up in their houses/rooms.... and....well..... **

***while masturbation is nowhere near as relieving as just going out and finding a soul ta bond with,it does the trick for those who are not ready to settle down.**

~at this point Sans looks up at you again,you think that just maybe he is starting his"cycle" just from the way he's been acting during his speech.He certainly is looking at you like he would like nothing more then to fuck you into the wall your leaning against,and frankly you feel like that would be great right about now... but ...~

***so sweetheart i hope this helps yah understand monsters a little bit better**

~Sans gulps and makes his way over to you,his own arousal very clearly evident by the softly glowing bulge in his shorts~

***and helps yah to understand when i tell yah that i can't be around yah for a couple weeks that it's not that i'm mad at yah, it's that i want to protect yah, from ............myself.**

    ~Sans takes you chin 'tween his phalanges and tilts your head so your eyes meet his~

***i...... care about yah..... sweetheart.... i don't want to do anything that would ever hurtcha. capisce?**

 

 

~you smile at him and answer him by leaning up and kiss sans deeply


End file.
